


How to destroy a friendship, or Digimon OTP Week 2016

by MechaMax



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Dates, Digimon OTP Week 2017, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Warming Party, M/M, OTP WEEK, Smut, gakuran - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechaMax/pseuds/MechaMax
Summary: Taichi is desperate to stay friends with Yamato forever, but that's kind of hard when you realize that you've loved your best friend since forever. Seven stories from Digimon OTP Week 2016. Me and a friend (I wrote, she drew) did a collab where every day of the OTP week was another chapter in the story of Taichi and Yamato's relationship. Awesome pictures in the chapters!





	1. Day One: Iris - “Your Friendship is Precious”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that I haven't edited this since I posted it on tumblr in 2016. I just want to share it for more people to view.

**Taichi was painfully aware of Yamato.** The way he crossed his legs, slightly bouncing his foot up and down to the sound of him gently humming the song he’d had stuck on his head all day. The look of his downcast stare concealed by his dark eyelashes, his chest slowly rising and sinking to the rhythm of his breaths and the quick tapping of his thumb on the Nintendo DS. Even to the scent of Yamato’s deodorant that was wearing off and was getting replaced by the distinct smell of sweat.

[[Link to fanart](http://emmlingen.tumblr.com/post/149042726171/im-gonna-use-digiotpweek-to-get-my-drawing-mojo)]

Or maybe that was Taichi?

Summer had barely begun but this room was getting painfully hot. Why were they even seated so close? It didn’t make sense. The room was super warm! And across his skin Taichi was beginning to feel sticky and gross. So the way their arms were suddenly pressed together had Taichi jump out of his skin. A completely logical reaction.

Yamato glanced skeptically at him.

“What got you so worked up? It’s your turn to play, stupid.”

“Oh! Right! Sure! Hand it over, _fag_!”

A second too late Taichi realized what he’d said. Without time to stop it or correct himself before Yamato had turned to look at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Woah, did I say that?!” Taichi did his best to very casually turn his face away, not wanting to show off his flushed cheeks. Too bad for him he was red all the way to his ear and neck. “It must be the heat! It’s crazy hot in here!”

Silence followed. A painful one. Long enough for Taichi to wonder if his acting cool might not be so cool after all.

“The AC is on.”

Not… cool… at all…

“Is it? I can’t tell…”

“You’re acting extremely weird, Taichi.”

With the sound of his name Taichi felt a hand gently rest on his knee. A hand much colder than him. As if by a hidden force Taichi couldn’t keep his gaze away any longer and turned to look at the worried eyes directed at him. Analyzing him. Taking in his flustered face and the look of his sweaty skin.

“I just have something on my mind. Now, hand it over!” Taichi managed to not trip on the words and kept a straight face when he jerked the DS from Yamato’s hand and accidentally grazed his fingers. “So, Sora told me you had a tour booked with the band?”

Smooth change of subject. Very smooth.

Yamato didn’t really want to change the subject, not by the way he kept staring at Taichi and kept one eyebrow raised as he ever so slowly decided to actually answer the question.

“Not really. Our drummer is from Morioka so he managed to book us at a few places around there. It’s just six tiny shows spread out over 10 days. Nothing much.”

“Nothing much?!” Without thinking Taichi moved in and bumped Yamato with his shoulder. “That’s awesome! You get to do what you love and get payed doing it. If I got payed for playing soccer, wouldn’t you want me to be proud?”

“That’s true…” Yamato mumbled.

Taichi put on a big smile nudging his shoulder against Yamato one more time, only to realize what he was doing and he freaked out. They were side by side, sitting so close that Taichi could even hear Yamato’s relaxed breathing. Too close for comfort. Not when Taichi’s head was a mess and all he wanted was to either act natural or run away. Neither seemed possible and he just sat tense and started tapping away on the DS without really noticing what he was doing.

“By the way, our drummer gave me two tickets to the preview of that movie you wanted to see ‘so badly you could kill for it’, if I remember you correctly.”

“Well, good for you,” Taichi stuttered, trying not to think. Absolutely not think. He just kept button-mashing on the DS, trying to get into a fight as quickly as possible to concentrate on that.

“If I wasn’t being obvious enough I meant that we should go. You and me. The two of us. Get it?”

Taichi was beginning to sweat a river, his stomach knotting. “Whatwhyshouldwego?!”

“Because you wanted to see it and I have tickets?” Yamato put a hand on the top screen of the DS and forced Taichi to lower his hands. “Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

“I just think we should value our friendship!”

Taichi had not intended to say that.

Not at all.

If anything he’d intended to avoid everything that had to do with his reason for not being capable of acting like a normal human being. To not to let it slip at any cost. Keep it bottled up and act like nothing had changed. Not that it had! But just a day prior Taichi had found out about something so life-changing he now couldn’t act natural around that one person he’d always been able to show even his worst sides. Because if he could, then he wanted to keep their relationship the way it always had been. With this new knowledge of Yamato’s feelings and after Taichi had observed Yamato since he first opened the door that day, it seemed to get harder and harder to stick to that plan.

And now it seemed impossible when Taichi had gone and let the cat out of the bag.

“Wait, so that’s what this is about?” Taichi had not expected Yamato let out a relieved laugh. Taichi forced himself to look at him to ensure that he’d not been hearing things and to see that Yamato was, in fact, smiling. “I know I’ve been busy with school and the band lately but you don’t have to worry! Nothing can replace you. Especially not when you so stubbornly refuse to give up on me even when I act my worst.”

Suddenly Taichi had a set of revelations. About three things he was now absolutely positive. First, Yamato was transparent and had always been. Second, there was a part of him–and Taichi didn’t know how big that part might be–that was dead set on refusing himself what he wanted. And third, Taichi was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Ishida Yamato.

Yamato slowly removed the hand from the DS, expecting Taichi to react to what he said, only for Taichi to ever so slowly look up and stare Yamato dead in the face.

“You just killed Pikachu.”

“WHAT?!”


	2. Day Two: Purple Lilac - “The First Emotion of Love”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Yamato are going to the movies and it’s not at all a date but someone might not have told a certain someone that.

**It was a joke, right?**

Taichi had always been the one to wear the most comfortable clothes. Nothing more complicated than shorts and a T-shirt. Now as Yamato got out of the park opposite of the cinema he could clearly tell Taichi from everyone else. Standing outside of the movie theater with fancy-ass clothing. Colorful, checkered socks visible under the rolled up khaki pants, absolutely not at all matching with the yellow shoes or the orange T-shirt hidden under a dark sports jacket. And to top it off he had donned a black and gray plaid trilby hat and a scarf with a hideous, colorful pattern.

Yamato was having a fierce battle with himself to not burst out laughing. Instead he crossed the street and approached Taichi as quickly as he could and jerked the hat off before Taichi could finish his “Hi, Yamato!” with that big stupid grin on his face.

“What is this?!” he yelled while waving the hat in Taichi’s face.

“A hat…?” Taichi answered, shrinking where he stood as Yamato pretty much towered before him.

“Exactly! And why the fuck are _you_ wearing a _hat_?!”

“Yamato, lower your voice! People are staring.”

Yamato grew quiet and looked around, noticing quite a few eyes directed at them. Quickly he lowered the hand waving around the hat and tried to pretend that he wasn’t embarrassed at all. Instead he coughed and tugged the scarf from around Taichi’s neck, trying to make it feel natural. It didn’t.

“Hey!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you wearing either of these!”

“Okay, fine! I’m sorry. I just wanted to try something new. You know… Try to look as cool as you always do…”

“That’s… that’s actually pretty flattering.” Yamato had to look down. His skin was beginning to burn and he didn’t really want anyone to see him like that. “Seriously though you shouldn’t do shit like this. I prefer you the way you are.”

Was that…?

Yamato glanced up and managed to catch a stupid grin on Taichi’s face. Was he giggling?

Before Yamato had the time to check or ask or confirm anything Taichi had begun to move his way inside and Yamato followed behind, still holding the hat and scarf. To not risk making this any more embarrassing than it already was, Yamato decided to simply act normal and ignore the items he was carrying, not wanting to give them back and risk Taichi putting them on again.

Once they were seated Yamato had almost forgotten about the weird start to this evening. He allowed himself to simply listen to Taichi ramble on and on about the movie they were about to see.

The movie was actually pretty interesting and things went smoothly up until the point where Yamato suddenly felt something warm and a bit clammy on top of his hand. Instantly he moved his gaze there. Yamato managed to guess in that split second between feeling and looking that Taichi had placed his hand on top of Yamato’s. He sure had.

“What…” Yamato began to slide his hand back to his person. “What are you doing?” But before Yamato had managed to get his hand away, Taichi had grabbed onto it.

“Isn’t this what people do?”

“What are you talking about?” Yamato hissed, trying to jerk his hand back. “Let go!”

“No, wait!” Taichi pulled. Which meant they were sitting there having a tug of war while trying to be as quiet as possible in the fully packed theater as the movie kept going without a care in the world. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.”

“What? How did you _expect_ it to go?” Yamato hissed a little louder than intended, only to hear someone hushing him from behind.

“But-but-but!! I-I know you like me!”

For a moment it seemed to Yamato like he was about to wake up from a bad dream. There was no other explanation. But the grip around his hand was painful and real, just as the sweat beginning to roll down his temple. Sick to his stomach and with a suddenly narrow mindset, Yamato stood up without thinking, popcorn scattering around him, and yelled out loud enough for the whole room to hear him.

“Let go of me!”

“No, wait!” Taichi followed with Yamato’s suddenly raised voice and struggled to keep his grip of Yamato’s hand. “It’s fine! I like that you like me!”

Finally Yamato managed to get free and without caring he pretty much climbed over people to get away. He didn’t stop even when a worried employee tried to ask him what was wrong. He just had to get out and run and get as far away as possible. But Yamato wasn’t really the athletic type and he hadn’t gotten far when he felt his throat burn with every breath and slowed down. Air feeling like razorblades, but still not as painful as the rip in his chest.

With a quick look around he knew he was somewhere in the park he’d crossed to get to the movie theater. Just that he had no idea where he was. Which probably meant that Taichi wouldn’t know either, in case he had gone after Yamato.

Feeling slightly relieved, Yamato allowed himself to stand there. Panting, desperately trying to actually feel like he was breathing and not just making painful sounds. With hands on his knees, considering if he could find somewhere to sit, he suddenly heard something come closer.

No!

Through hazy eyes Yamato could see Taichi come at full speed down the path, slowing down to a casual jog when he saw that Yamato wasn’t making any attempt to escape.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, it was that he couldn’t. His head was spinning and he felt sick, both cold and warm at the same time. So to avoid Taichi doing anything to him, risking Yamato freaking out or in any other way putting himself in a worse position, Yamato put a hand up to make it as clear as possible without a word that Taichi did best in keeping away.

Yamato kept his hand at arm’s length, continuing with his wheezing and huffing. With a quick glance he saw Taichi stop in his tracks. Good. It was enough for Yamato who quickly looked back down again, not wanting to know in what way Taichi was looking at him, there and then, in such a pathetic state.

“Are you…?” Taichi began but Yamato simply waved his hand back and forth as if to say both “stop right there” and “shut up” at the same time. It didn’t work. “Holy shit! I know I’m an athlete but _damn_ you’re out of shape!”

“Shut… up…” Yamato wheezed through painful breaths.

With a shrug Taichi seemed satisfied and Yamato was allowed to simply stand there, bent over with hands on his knees, trying to do that thing people call breathing. With Taichi’s words in the back of his mind, Yamato grew conscious of how long it took him to find his ground again and even though his throat was soar he stretched his back, cast Taichi a quick look before turning to run away again.

“What the–” he heard Taichi exclaim. But before he had time to finish the sentence or set after Yamato he’d already stopped. Yamato only took a few steps before feelings his legs turn to jelly and ever so gently he sank to the ground. Devastated that his escape failed he hit the innocent ground.

“Yamato, are you okay?”

Out of nowhere Taichi was suddenly there, squatting next to him. His gentle hand hovering above Yamato’s shoulder. Making Yamato overly conscious of him. Terrified he slapped the hand away without even looking at it.

“Of course I’m not fucking okay! You act weird, you dress weird, you say weird shit! Just leave me alone!”

Yamato tried to pretend that the burning in his eyes were not at all tears threatening to fall. That the knot in his stomach was from the running. If only he could deflect this he might be able to get back up.

“What!? No! I’ve been so excited about this date, don’t go ruin this!”

“Date!?” Yamato didn’t know where to look and settled on Taichi’s ugly ass yellow shoes and the loud, colorful socks. What he really wanted was to stare him dead in the eye and shake him to his senses. But that seemed like it would most certainly backfire at this point.

“No! Wait! Not date _per se_ , but… Ugh, I was gonna confess and shit but then you went and ran off.”

Yamato couldn’t keep away any longer. “Confess…?” Though part of him was terrified he raised his gaze and tried to decrypt the confusing message that Taichi was sending. But his face was painted in all seriousness.

“You know what I said in the theater?”

Yamato wished he had forgotten. “Uh-huh…”

“The thing is that I feel the same!”

Yamato didn’t get it. Or maybe he didn’t want to get it.

“Whatever, just…” but he had no idea how to end this. The conversation. The idea. The tiny bit of hope that was beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach.

“Not whatever!” Taichi put his hand on Yamato’s shoulder and this time Yamato did nothing to get it off. “This is really important!”

“Stop…”

“Didn’t you hear me? We feel the same way!” Taichi put his other hand on Yamato’s other shoulder.

“What way?” Yamato was terrified. He looked from shoulder to shoulder and back to Taichi who seemed to have full galaxies twinkling in his eyes and confidence oozing from skin.

“Like…” Taichi quickly looked down at his chest and back up, bluntly locking eyes with Yamato. “How it has always been you! You and me! Like… everything makes sense when I’m with you. I might have only just realized all this but… I just hope it’s not too late.”

“Realized what?!” Yamato yelled, feeling slightly scared about the bubbly feeling in his chest. He had to stop the growing fire of hope that was getting out of control.

“Have your brain short circuited? That we both like each other!”

“It’s not the same!” Yamato tried to crush the hope. Kill it hard.

“It is! I mean like… I could kiss you to prove it.”

Taichi did a good job reviving it.

“What?! Now?!”

Maybe not the brightest move for Yamato who wanted out. Taichi looked like he just had the best idea in the world and Yamato was terrified that he had no way to escape this anymore. Years and years of running and hiding. When he’d first had the tiniest thought that maybe – just maybe – he liked Taichi more than as a friend, he hadn’t allowed the thought to more than just pass through his mind before he locked it away. As far and deep in his mind as he possibly could. Just a wordless idea that didn’t do harm.

He could act normal.

Without putting words to the thoughts he could hang out with Taichi and have fun like always. Even sitting close together, have Taichi draped over his shoulders, feel his breath against his neck, watch him change clothes. All of it was doable when Yamato refused to let that thought become too real.

Now Taichi was about to ruin all the work Yamato had put into refusing himself this.

“Just tell me if you don’t want it…”

Yamato couldn’t. His eyes flickered from the brown eyes to the pink lips. Back and forth. Watching them get closer. Noticing the eyes hide between a curtain of eyelashes.

Then suddenly it happened. Not as smoothly as Yamato had liked to imagine it would be (not that he had been imagining it or anything). Taichi was tense. Lips slightly sticky. But without a doubt those lips were pressed against Yamato’s. Hot air from Taichi’s shallow breaths, warm against Yamato’s skin. Making it tingle. From his philtrum, to his cheeks and down to the sensitive skin of his lips.

Inside Yamato had lost sight of everything he’d been fighting for. The hope he’d been trying to kill was morphing, turning into a sickeningly sweet fluttering. Moving in tune with his quickening heartbeat. Thumping away against his eardrums.

But that was it.

Yamato put his hands against Taichi’s chest and pushed him away. Reluctantly their lips parted ways, clinging together as if not wanting to let go. Taichi was about to give Yamato space, but Yamato didn’t need that. With a sudden force he grabbed onto Taichi’s ugly, orange T-shirt and held him in place, leaning his forehead against Taichi’s.

[[Link to Fanart]](http://emmlingen.tumblr.com/post/149286905156/digiotpweek-day-2-lilac-the-first-emotion-of)

“Okay… It’s the same…”

“Really?” Taichi tried to sound calm but failed. Happiness and excitement framing the word.

“Really.” Yamato probably sounded alike before bringing Taichi in for a second kiss.


	3. Day Three: Stargazer Lily - “I wish you were here“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari finds out why Taichi is lazying around on their couch, wasting his summer.

**“Are you going to lie there all summer?”**

[[Link to Fanart](http://emmlingen.tumblr.com/post/149414343366/digiotpweek-day-3-stargazer-lily-i-wish-you)]

Draped over the couch, limbs everywhere and eyes almost shut. Taichi was pretty much the embodiment of lazy this very hot summer day. Hikari had been watching him for almost a full minute before she had opened her mouth to get no real reaction at all. She thought she could hear him mumble something, but it wasn’t until she actually walked over and leaned over the back of the couch that he actually gave any proper sign of life.

“Hey.”

Hikari rolled her eyes.

“I asked you a question.”

“I’m too busy for questions.”

“Can you stop acting like you’re a middle schooler on summer break? It’s sad. You even have class tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me,” Taichi groaned and actually moved, pressing his forehead against the curve between seat and armrest. “I think I’ll call in sick,” he mumbled into the fabric.

“As if that could ever happen with mom around.”

Taichi groaned again.

“Why don’t you go out and do something? If it wouldn’t be so awkward you could have joined us at karaoke today. Ugh, and Daisuke would lose his shit if you joined. Nope. Not gonna happen.”

There was a very big lack of reaction. Normally he would have joked, imposing on her time with her friends only to try embarrass her, which never worked. If she didn’t know better she would say that her brother was depressed. Which kind of freaked her out. Only something really big would affect him this much.

In a try to get some sort of reaction she leaned in a bit and poked that bird nest of hair on his head. “Couldn’t you call Koushiro or Yamato or someone?”

She did get a reaction, but not the one she expected.

He let out a third, very dramatic groan as he actually pushed himself up to sitting. After rubbing his face with both hands he leaned back, looking up at his sister. He seemed a bit more alive, but the creases between his eyebrows didn’t really satisfy her worry.

“As if I didn’t think of that.”

“Did you call anyone?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Taichi looked down. Eyeing his fingers for a long time, dragging out the silence.

“If you don’t feel like answer–” Hikari began but was cut off by the tune of Taichi’s cellphone. Before she even had time to say “let’s talk later” Taichi had grabbed it from the table and was sitting in seiza. With back painfully stiff and feet neatly tucked under him he held the phone to his ear. Hikari who was looking at his back didn’t see what his face looked like but she could hear the smile in his voice.

“H-hi, Yamato! What? No! I wasn’t doing anything. Or well, I was… reading. Yeah, no, that’s a lie.”

Hikari stifled her laughter and hid her smile as she backed away from the couch. Suddenly she wasn’t worried at all anymore. The sudden cheerfulness was enough for her to settle and allow her brother a bit of privacy as she went back to the room to get her stuff before leaving for karaoke.

As she took a look in her bag, checking if she had what she needed, she could hear her brother’s loud voice in the room next to her. Every now and then she could tell the words. All in all the conversation didn’t strike her as weird. She’d heard the pair talk on the phone more than once and it didn’t really seem like anything was out of the ordinary except for Taichi’s polite posture and that ridiculous lie.

Only once she had her things gathered and threw her bag over her shoulder and headed out of their room did she begin to realize. Taichi was still sitting with his back against the door and she still had no idea what his face looked like. She wished she had.

“I really miss you…”

That was very much new. Taichi might be a bit sappy from time to time and would easily cry at children’s movies but he wasn’t the one to say that he missed a friend who lived just around the corner.

“It sort of sucks that you had to go away so soon after… well… yeah, four days isn’t much but I’m getting bored without you around.”

At some point Hikari had stopped breathing. Maybe to not give away her position, or maybe that she was feeling nervous. She knew she wasn’t supposed to hear this. The way Taichi had lowered his voice and the gentleness framing every word. But curiosity had won and she remained frozen between steps.

Well, if Taichi thought this was so private he shouldn’t have been holding the conversation in the living room. At least that was what Hikari told herself to not feel like she was eavesdropping.

“Right, right! I’ll call you tomorrow. Ah, yeah… sure. Tonight. Can’t wait. Bye!”

Only then did Taichi move and he did so terribly fast. While still in the movement of getting up on his feet did he see Hikari and locked eyes with her. Better act natural.

“Wow…” she said, not feeling too natural.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” Taichi did a better job on the acting-natural-department.

“Yeah, I was just… wow.”

“Did you hit your head?” Taichi laughed as he leaned down and grabbed the bottle of pocari on the table. Hikari was beginning to feel a bit desperate to play this smoothly she followed his movements with her gaze. In some way, any way, she wanted to let him know that she had heard and figured something out.

“You know,” she began, “that was so sappy.”

“Yeah, so what? Just you wait until _you_ get a boyfriend.”

Taichi casually passed by his sister. Either he hadn’t noticed or he didn’t care. Either way he went into their shared room and left Hikari staring at the open doorway in a mix of wonder and disbelief at how cool he played it.

“Maybe… maybe I should get myself a boyfriend too…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original comment I posted when I first uploaded this to tumblr and I still feel like it's pretty accurate: "Taichi being straightforward is good, right? ♡o｡(ღ˘︶˘ღ) I love the idea of him having no problem telling the world while Yamato wants it to stay in the deepest corners of the closet."
> 
> Next installment is NSFW, just for those of you who care about that stuff.


	4. Day Four: Marigold - “Pain and Grief”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First NSFW chapter, for those of you who want to be prepared for that kinda stuff. 
> 
> This chapter actually got taken down from Tumblr so this is AO3 exclusive. I didn't find any fanart for this on my computer and I don't actually remember if my friend finished this one. Also not sure if I made any final edits to this before posting, so if there's any stupid mistakes please be patient with them!

**“I'm going home.”**

In one easy move Yamato slid out of the bed with the DS in hand. In one easy move Taichi latched onto his wrist and kept him from leaving.

“What, why?!”

For a second or two Yamato looked down at his boyfriend. Taichi was pretty much forced to stay in the spot he was, leaning against the wall in the bottom bunk. With his feet on top of a chair and the bandaged foot on a pillow in some pathetic attempt to keep it elevated. Taichi wasn't in any position to actually physically stop Yamato from leaving and even from leaning forward as quickly as he had made him squint and bite down on his bruised lip.

“Please, stay!”

With the roll of his eyes and a deep breath Yamato grabbed the top of the bunk bed and leaned in. Taichi still didn't let go of his wrist.

“Do you promise to stop whining?”

“I'm done! Absolutely! Just don't go! I'll be bored out of my skull without you here to keep my mind off the game.”

Yamato didn't trust the cheerful voice or the sparkling eyes. Despite that he put a knee to the mattress in an attempt to sit back down. Taichi still didn't let go. The air changed nonetheless as Taichi held his breath and any complaints about the physical and mental pain of missing this game seemed so distant.

The game had been a pretty big thing to Taichi. Since soccer was more than half his life and most of his passion it wasn’t surprising. But that he had been stupid enough to fall down the riverbank in his pathetic attempt to help an old lady had been a bit surprising. Now with his sprained foot and bruised body he’d been forced to stay home by his parents and wasn’t even allowed to leave the apartment, let alone look at the game.

“What are you doing?” Taichi asked, swallowing hard.

“Sitting down.”

“In my lap?”

Yamato nodded just as his butt made contact with Taichi's thighs as he straddled him. “Unless you don't want me to?”

“No, it's fine. I didn't bruise my… thighs.”

For a split second Taichi thought he could see Yamato smirk. At some point he'd put the gaming console to the side and now his fingers were beginning to play with the hem of Taichi's shirt.

“I just figured,” Yamato hummed, “that there’s a pretty… _convenient_ way to keep your mind of that soccer game.” Cold fingers wandered under the shirt, barely brushing Taichi’s skin. The effect was still dramatic as it had his abdomen tighten and his breath got stuck in his chest. With the flick of a switch the color rose in his face.

“Like a hand job?!” Stars twinkled in his eyes like an innocent child on Christmas Eve.

The following second he had a palm striking his cheek. As if he needed to be reminded of the bruised and cut lip.

“Pervert!”

This time it was Taichi who looked at Yamato quickly turning red, all the way out to his ear and his neck. Although Taichi was a bit occupied with holding a hand on his throbbing cheek he was a bit distracted by how cute Yamato looked when he blushed.

“Wait so that’s not what you were insinuating?”

Yamato stuttered pointlessly at first. “No, well, maybe it was, but that doesn’t mean you can just say it like that!”

“Then how am I supposed to say it?” Taichi was acting cocky, smirking and teasing by placing hands on Yamato’s knees and slowly, slowly inching up.

He didn’t count on Yamato using such foul methods as he did.

“You know I can still up and leave, unlike _someone_.”

“No! Nonononono! Please don’t! Don’t go!”

Instantly Taichi dropped the act and put his arms around Yamato, leaning his head against his chest. Feeling it expand with every breath. Yamato’s warmth so nice against the not-slapped-cheek. Taichi felt a gentle hand on his head and the other came to rest on his shoulder.

Yamato sighed.

“You’re too obstinate for me,” he said while slowly moving both hands, having them cup Taichi’s face and angle it up.

He was smiling. A gentle curve of his lips to match the tender gaze. Yamato was probably not even aware that he was looking at Taichi as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

With his heart beginning to beat out of control Taichi closed his eyes and leaned against the hand that was slowly stroking his red and throbbing cheek.

It wasn’t the first time either of them had hit the other and it was most certainly not the last. Yet something with Yamato had changed lately. This kindness and regret that came afterward. Perhaps it had something to do with the change in their relationship and now Yamato could show the emotions he’d been previously hiding.

Out of nowhere Taichi suddenly felt hot air against his face. As he opened his eyes he saw Yamato close his. A moment of expectation followed. Then newly dampened lips made contact with Taichi’s uncomfortably dry ones. Sweet and tender, just gently pressing. No matter how many times it happened Taichi was always amazed that such simple kisses could make his chest tighten like that.

Then came another kiss. Just as sweet. Then another. Then another. With every time their lips separated ever so slightly only to meet again it seemed like Yamato was getting greedier and greedier. Beginning to move his lips, dampen them with quick flickers of his tongue. Building a rhythm that Taichi gladly followed.

From somewhere Taichi found a boldness, ignoring how his straightforwardness had previously gotten him slapped. He placed both hands on Yamato’s thighs, pressing down and tracing upwards as slowly as he could manage.

He didn’t expect it to have quite the dramatic effect it had. With Yamato dropping Taichi’s face and grabbing onto the hem of his shirt, not ceasing the kissing that was growing deeper with the second. In one swift move he pulled the shirt up, not so subtly sliding his hands against Taichi’s stomach and chest. Stopping for a few seconds to pause the kiss, savor it, tracing his tongue along the inside of Taichi’s upper lip before leaning back and without warning jerking the shirt off.

Yamato licked his lips, staring down at Taichi through half-lidded eyes as if there was a feast displayed in front of him. Taichi held his breath. Anticipating.

With careful movements, hesitating before actually making contact, Yamato let his fingertips rest on Taichi’s trimmed stomach. Tracing his muscles while unconsciously nibbling at his lower lip. Looking like a predator waiting to strike.

Hungry as he seemed it didn’t take long for him to lean back down and lock lips. Not wasting time and licking his way into Taichi’s mouth, twirling his tongue around Taichi’s and roughly mapping the inside of his mouth without letting his hands rest.

Then things got slow and hot. Passionate hands touching and feeling. Sharing warmth. Taichi was beginning to move from legs to hips, contemplating pushing them down but settled with just sliding underneath the shirt. Touching Yamato’s spine and raking his skin with his nails. Yamato arched his back, letting out a low moan while still against Taichi’s mouth.

“Fuck, Yamato…” Taichi groaned, pressing Yamato closer. Needing more of him. Pushing his shirt up in a try to feel skin against skin. And as he did Yamato’s needy hands went far south, shamelessly beginning to unbutton Taichi’s pants.

“Woah, Yamato!” Taichi exclaimed as quietly as he could. “Really? I mean… Really?!”

Yamato paused, sitting with hands just an inch from Taichi’s bulging underwear. “Yeah. Unless you want me to stop?”

Taichi shook his head.

“Now be a good boy and shut the fuck up before I change my mind.”

Well that was surprisingly hot, Taichi thought. Before he had time to think anything else Yamato had jerked down the underwear and was staring down at Taichi’s twitching dick for the very first time. Perhaps staring a bit too long, even if that was just a few seconds. But it didn’t take long before Yamato with a deep breath, almost like a sigh, moved in and rested his forehead against Taichi’s, distracting him while grabbing his dick at the same time.

Yamato was probably trembling a little. Excited or nervous. What did it matter? The important stuff was that he was moving his hand. Bringing pleasure and having Taichi’s mind grow pretty one tracked. It was Taichi who searched for Yamato’s lips again, demanding heated kisses with eager lips.

Hungry hands egged on by a possessive need to get closer, feel more. Eagerly Taichi once more began to stroke Yamato’s back. Feeling every curve, every bump. Tracking his spine and not stopping when pushing fingers inside of his pants, tracing around so that he could unzip him too.

“Wait,” Yamato mumbled, raising his hips. He didn’t stop kissing Taichi, just pausing to look down and help navigate as he let one hand rest on Taichi’s shoulder. The other was helping Taichi get the pants down beneath his butt.

They stopped with foreheads against each other, Yamato too excited but still trying to catch his breath, and Taichi smiling as he placed his hands on Yamato’s hips and played with the elastic of his underwear. “Did you do it on purpose?”

“Huh?”

“Match your underwear with your shirt. Maybe you expected this to happen. What an optimist.” Taichi wiggled his eyebrows.

Yamato bit his cheek.

“Shut up and jerk me off already.”

Taichi groaned. Low and deep, feeling the teeth against his bruised skin. A rush down to his already throbbing member. Although he was urged on he took his time to look at what he could, amazed at his extremely sexy boyfriend. Blown away by how little it took him to end up like this. A shivering mess. And amazed by how bold Yamato could be.

“The fuck–” Yamato muttered, taking the matter into his own hands and hurrying to push his underwear down with one hand and letting the other dig deep into Taichi’s hair. With that Taichi came back to his senses, quick to help and quick to bring their lips together. Clashing in a sloppy mess of tongue and lips. Once more moving their hands, up and down. Grazing sensitive skin with rough motions.

Taichi couldn’t believe how perverted Yamato was. From the way he seemed to crave more with his sensual sounds and desperate clinging. Muscles tensing and relaxing. Loud breathing and bold moves. Sliding his thumbs over the tip of Taichi’s dick and smudging his precum down along the length.

With a spinning head Taichi was sure he was in heaven, following Yamato’s lead until he stopped the thorough kissing, leaving a string of saliva connecting them. Separating only when Yamato licked his lips. Swallowing and following it with a deep breath in and a low hiss as he released the air.

It was fucking perfect.


	5. Day Six: Red Rose - “Ardent Passion”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Yamato is quite the perv when he’s drunk (very NSFW).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I skipped one day. I never wrote for day five (Hydrangea - “Heartfelt Gratitude”) so there is no chapter for that. 
> 
> And before you read I have to tell you all that I have one hell of a gakuran fetish. If you don't know what it is, just google it. So this whole chapter was just a crappy excuse to write something really dirty involving a gakuran and having my friend draw it for me. I'm trash and proud of it.

**Yamato was spinning around,** arm stretched out to show off how perfectly the pitch black school uniform fitted him. The gold buttons glistened in the ceiling light. His light hair and fair skin playing off a beautiful contrast to the fabric. But that was probably only what Taichi was seeing.

“Holy shit, Yamato, you look like a teenager!” It was Yuto, the drummer of Yamato’s band, who was pointing and laughing. In a matter of seconds the guitarist had his fist on top of his head.

“He is a teenager, dipshit.”

“Ouch, Haruto!” Yuto rubbed his head. “I meant like a High Schooler.”

“Then fucking say so.”

“Well, I think you look stunning in my uniform, Yamato-kun!” The keyboardist, Tarou, joined in, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Yamato.

Without a word Yamato closed all fingers but his middle finger, kissed the tip and flipped Tarou off.

The whole company burst out laughing. Well, except for Taichi. He was squirming in his seat, not sure where to rest his gaze. If he stared too much someone would notice. If he stared too little he’d feel like he was missing out on the opportunity. After all, when Yamato and Taichi was in High School they used to have blazer uniforms and seeing Yamato in something else was a first.

The further into the night they got, the more Taichi realized that Yamato was not about to change out of the uniform any time soon. He seemed perfectly fine wearing it buttoned up to the collar, waving a can of beer around and looking like he wasn’t even the right age to drink.

Which was technically true.

That might have been part of the reason why Yamato fairly quickly seemed to lose track of how many cans of beer he’d downed. Taichi wasn’t much better, but with Yamato looking so fine by his side he had an easier time staying focused and didn’t drink a can in one go as Yamato did while laughing at his friends.

It was quite the challenge sitting there, being horny while pretending he wasn’t. More than once Taichi excused himself to go the toilet just to splash water in his face and try to get his half erect dick to calm down.

Was this what alcohol did to him? Make him horny? He had never before thought that clothes in any form would turn him on like this. Yamato was always impeccably dressed. Looking like a fortune no matter what he wore. Even that time he’d tried on the outfit Taichi had worn the day of his confession at the cinema Yamato had been pulling it off in a way Taichi hadn’t been able to. With just minor adjustments the outfit actually looked like it came from a magazine.

But that didn’t explain this. Taichi didn’t normally get turned on when seeing Yamato wearing clothes. He didn’t even get turned on by watching him naked either. To a soccer guy like Taichi it didn’t matter who the guy was, it just wasn’t sexually arousing to simply look at another man. Being into a guy was still fairly new to him, after all. But maybe, just maybe, being drunk pushed him over the edge?

No matter the cause, Taichi had to gather himself and get back out there. A few of the friends to the bandmates had already gone home and when Taichi had left the room Tarou and Haruto had fallen asleep on the futon. If he was gone too long the few still awake would notice. Taichi wasn’t confident in his lying skills when he was sober and was pretty sure they sucked when he was drunk.

When he stepped out of the toilet and into the tiny hallway he noticed that the light in the room that had been on when he left was now off. At first he panicked, wondering how long he’d been staring at his reflection and done his best to think unsexy thoughts. But when he pushed the sliding door open and looked in, Yamato was still sitting at the same spot he’d been left, although the rest of the party was fast asleep on the floor.

Taichi stepped over one of them to get to his spot next to Yamato.

“Did everyone just consecutively pass out while I was gone?” Taichi tried to whisper to not risk waking anyone.

Yamato was leaning over the table, poking at a half empty can of beer. “Sort of. But you were in there for quite a while. What were you even doing?” He didn’t even look at Taichi.

“What do you think?” Taichi didn’t mean to sound so defensive, but he didn’t need Yamato to know the truth.

“By the way, dad told me to take the last train home.” Yamato grinned stupidly with his eyes downcast. “I figured if I take the first train he might not notice, so will you stay up with me until then?”

“It’s three now,” Taichi mumbled with a quick look to the watch, “so… two hours? I guess I can manage.”

Relieved with the change of subject Taichi smiled to himself and placed a hand on top of Yamato’s. It hadn’t struck Taichi that during the night the two had barely looked directly at each other. Now they did and it proved to be a bit of a problem. Yamato looked at Taichi with eyes hazy from the booze and Taichi was probably no better. The feeling that they hadn’t looked at each other for ages made it hard not to lean in and smooch the soul out of Yamato. So Taichi settled for a quick peck.

“Woah,” Yamato said with a perfect poker face, not moving a muscle. “Calm down, Casanova. I meant stay up to talk, not…” Yamato grew quiet, eyes trailing down to the side.

Was Yamato the type to grow shy when he was drunk?

As an immediate reaction Taichi leaned back in and placed a few soft kisses on his cheek. Listened to Yamato’s breath get stuck in his throat and watched him squirm in his seat. But he didn’t do anything to get away and that was enough for Taichi to get to that painfully horny state he’d been trying to avoid all night.

“Are you stupid?” Yamato scowled. Voice so low Taichi could barely make out the words. “They’re going to wake up!”

In his intoxicated state, Taichi didn’t let it discourage him. His hand traveled and settled at Yamato’s waist, softly pulling him closer but making Yamato do the work. And he did. Scooting until their sides were perfectly aligned.

“We’re not doing this,” Yamato muttered under his breath, yet he still closed his eyes and allowed Taichi to place a slow kiss on his lips. No, not allowed. He pretty much begged for Taichi to do it.

“You’re probably right.”

“Of course I am.”

So how come Yamato was putting a leg over Taichi’s, climbing closer with both arms over his shoulders and began placing a trail of sloppy kisses along Taichi’s jaw? With confident but subtle movements Yamato got from sitting by Taichi’s side to sitting in his lap. On the way he managed to make just a little bit of sound (or more like a lot) as he bumped the table.

“Maybe you should get off me. My dick is so hard it hurts.”

Yamato didn’t giggle, but his breath was shaking as if he was. He followed it with a roll of his hips. “I can tell.”

They really shouldn’t have. Maybe it was the intoxication? Maybe it was the cute way Yamato was clinging to Taichi? Maybe it was the uniform that looked so fucking hot on Yamato?

Okay, it was most certainly thanks to them being way too drunk.

No matter how cute or hot Yamato was there should have been a rational part of his brain that told him that making out in a room full of people wasn’t a good idea. But there was nothing that held Taichi back when he pulled Yamato closer, put his hands on hips and pressed their crotches together. With it Yamato let out a shaky breath, bringing in his arms while clinging to Taichi’s head. Digging his fingers into his hair. With his mouth next to Taichi’s ear, letting out puffs of hot air.

“Do you think… they’d notice just a little?” Yamato said under his breath.

“Huh?”

“They’re passed out… we could probably…” But Yamato didn’t finish the sentence. Instead he licked Taichi’s ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

Taichi tried to hold back the guttural moan but failed desperately.

“You shouldn’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing.” Yamato mumbled against Taichi’s ear. Then let out one short laugh, sending shivers down Taichi’s spine. “I don’t tease.”

“Yeah, you do,” Taichi mumbled and shoved his hands down the back of Yamato’s pants, unintentionally ending up underneath his underwear. Taichi was fine with that and grabbed Yamato’s ass.

“I would love to make a mess out of you in that uniform.”

“The uniform?” Yamato sat back. With drowsy eyes he looked down on himself, slowly let his fingers make contact with the black fabric and fondled the gold buttons. “Does it turn you on?”

“Like crazy.”

“Maybe I should let you do it. Fuck me up, Taichi.” Yamato wiggled his eyebrows, with a smug look on his face. As if part of him didn’t believe Taichi had it in him. Too bad for him Taichi didn’t even take a second to think and simply just stood up, pulling Yamato up with him and had them both sway on unsteady feet. Hopefully they didn’t make any sounds. By the way none of the others even moved Taichi figured they hadn’t (they had, though).

“Really?” Yamato asked while Taichi pulled him out of the room and into the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind them.

Taichi stopped. Looking at Yamato who had a faint smile on his face and the uniform askew. In his drunken state it was amazing that he was in this moment having a flashback to the first time they kissed. To that horrible confession. All because of that one word.

“Really.”

Taichi meant to sound confident and hot. Instead the word came out like he was a giddy eleven year old standing in front of the person he loved. Which was just eight years from the truth.

To cover up his moment of weakness Taichi stepped forward, got in front of Yamato and wrapped his drunken arms around him. At first just a hug, but with every tiny step they took backwards Taichi felt more confident that they were steadier on their feet that they thought (they weren’t) and began placing fluttering kisses over Yamato’s face.

Yamato was holding Taichi’s shirt, holding him close and was smiling in the midst of all this attention. He was loving it. And Taichi loved that he loved it. Feeling urged on and although the moment seemed sweet he was still very much aware of the hardon in his pants. So when Yamato’s hands began to wander down his back and their hips pressed together Taichi found himself unable to stay calm anymore.

They hit the kitchen counter and with one swift move Taichi moved his hands to Yamato’s waist and hoisted him up on the counter. He let out a surprised sound and followed it with another one of those almost giggles that was just a shaky breath accompanied by his soft smile.

Only then did their lips meet. Taichi was feeling desperate for that wet touch, quick to paint the outline of Yamato’s mouth with sloppy kisses and feel a warm tongue come out and meet him. With a shudder of arousal Taichi jumped to suck on the tongue, to move his own against it, to open his mouth and encourage it to venture inside.

Yamato wasn’t really keeping quiet. His breath coming out as moans and other pleased sounds. Or maybe that was Taichi? No, actually, it was the both of them. Unaware of how much sound they were actually making, but still trying their very best to keep it down.

Down, down and down went Yamato’s hands fairly quickly. Eager to unbutton, eager to stick a hand down Taichi’s underwear.

If Taichi hadn’t been loud before, at least he was now. It felt impossible to not let out a guttural moan considering how he was already close to coming, his dick pulsating in Yamato’s warm grip.

“Wait, I’m going to come,” Taichi said, trying to push himself back but being unable to. Not only because Yamato held him close, but also because it felt like an impossible task to put space between their lips.

“I thought you wanted to come inside me.”

Taichi snapped.

Part of him knew how stupid this was. That part of him was being drowned out by the irrational voice of alcohol screaming for him to take this chance.

Without a word to let Yamato know what was going through his mind, Taichi was rushing to get the black uniform pants open, clicking his tongue as he struggled with the button. Yamato simply sat on the counter, eyeing every motion.

“Yes!” Taichi didn’t know he said it out loud, but was in too much of a rush to get the pants off Yamato to notice. With a move swifter than he could have dreamed he got both pants and underwear under Yamato’s butt. With a not as swift move he pulled them off one leg, leaving them to hang from the knee of the other. It was a smart move, Taichi thought. In case anyone woke up it’d be easier to get dressed like this.

“Are you really going to fuck me?” Yamato asked, putting one foot on the counter and showing off everything.

Taichi swallowed.

“This is the first time you’ve ever told me to. Of course I’m doing it!”

Taichi began to look around. Considering the circumstances they didn’t have much choice in regard of lube and condoms and had to settle with the fancy looking bottle of olive oil that stood by the stove and doing it raw.

“You’re so naughty, Taichi.”

At this point Taichi couldn’t believe he had just minutes prior thought that Yamato was shy when he got drunk. Yamato was making Taichi’s head spin. As if he wasn’t already turned on and it felt like all of his blood was rushing to his dick, but then Yamato had to go and say all those dirty words. The uniform so perfectly snug on his seductive body, buttons glistening like the horny eyes he used when looking at Taichi. It took Taichi all restrain he had to not jump the gun and to calmly pour the oil on his hand and Yamato’s dick, watching it run down to his puckered hole.

“You know, I’m going to be really loud. Back when you fingered me in my room I was really struggling to keep it down. We’re so going to get caught…”

Taichi tried his best to stay calm. “If you don’t want to, just say so!”

Suddenly Yamato was there with his hands, holding Taichi’s cheeks and forced him to look up. He was smirking, looking at Taichi with perverted eyes.

“We’re so going to get caught and it turns me on.”

Yamato followed it with pulling Taichi in for a kiss, moving one hand down to help Taichi find the guts to push his waiting finger inside. As he did, Yamato moaned against Taichi’s lips.

Taichi stood there, trying to be patient. Knowing that this had to take the time it took. Waiting for Yamato to relax, allowing Yamato to kiss him without allowing himself to get too into it in case he’d accidentally rush it. His dick was throbbing impatiently.

That was when he heard the glass bottle move. He tried to look but Yamato pulled him back in, sucking on Taichi’s bottom lip. A worthy distraction when Yamato added more of the oil, a bit excessive even, making it drop down on the floor. Apparently Taichi missed when Yamato put oil on his own hand and put the bottle back because it came as a bit of a surprise when Yamato placed his hand on top of Taichi’s and pushed a finger inside, next to Taichi’s.

[[Link to this super delicious fanart by my super awesome friend](http://muntrallen.tumblr.com/post/149884900190/digiotpweek-day-six-red-rose-ardent-passion)]

“I think it’s easier to relax when I’m drunk,” Yamato purred and added another finger that slipped in without any trouble at all. “I bet your cock would slide right in.”

Taichi groaned. Long and hard and painful. He couldn’t keep it in any longer, his blood rushing and boiling, head fuzzy.

Taichi grabbed the bottle of oil, almost dropping it, and poured it over his dick. Not even noticing how it overflowed and spilled on his pants. He moved his hand along the length, making sure it was fully coated before leaning in, feeling Yamato wrap his legs around Taichi’s.

Wordless excitement and declarations of love passed through Taichi’s mind. Yamato pulled him in, arms around his head and pushed a soft kiss to Taichi’s lips. Holding it there. Not breathing at all while waiting for Taichi who was rubbing the head of his cock against Yamato’s lubricated hole, as slowly as he could manage putting weight against it. Sinking deeper and getting the head inside.

It’s fucking happening, Taichi thought. I could die happy now.

The long, lingering kiss that Yamato was holding had turned into a trembling exhale that never seemed to end. With their lips still against each other Yamato sucked in air through his teeth, beginning to dig his fingers into Taichi’s hair.

“Oh fuck, yes! Taichi, like that…”

Despite of the encouragement Taichi stopped for a second, taking a deep breath just to settle into the feeling of being buried in Yamato. Listening to his impatient breathing and feeling his demanding hands as they grabbed his hair and seemed to ask for the world and more.

“Are you having a stroke? Just fucking move already!” Yamato commanded. He was nibbling Taichi’s cheek like there was nothing holding him back.

“I just–” Taichi was not going to say what he was thinking, “–want to savor this moment forever.”

Well, shit.

Yamato burst into laughter. That almost giggle that he’d been going at all night was suddenly bubbling out with real sound and he threw his head back. Something that would have been sexy as fuck if not for the not so sexy fact of being laughed at.

“You’re not one to speak, mister ‘fuck-me-up-Taichi’!”

Yamato kept laughing.

“Don’t laugh! You’re totally gonna regret the shit you’ve said tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just… can’t stop…” Yamato could barely get the words out and put a hand on his mouth to try and choke the giggling. It didn’t work very well. What worked a lot better was Taichi rolling his eyes and hips at the same time and instead coaxing a loud, shaky moan from Yamato.

The laughter had died and was replaced with heavy breathing. Yamato was smirking. “That’s better.”

There was nothing left to keep Taichi from moving, in to the hilt and listening to Yamato’s incoherent noises of satisfaction, and out to the very tip and feel Yamato’s nails dig into his shoulders, begging him to hurry back in. Yamato wanted to feel full, not making it much of a secret when he used his legs to stop Taichi from moving back too much while mumbling “more” and “there”.

Until Yamato got used to it, that was. Taichi was feeling his body pulsate, warm and eager to feel more. Yamato was railing him in, making sure their mouths didn’t separate for too long. Pressing tongues together, moving to the unsteady pace Taichi was trying to set. His knees growing weaker, his head spinning but horny and one tracked.

“You’re so hot,” Taichi groaned between desperate kisses. “I’m not gonna last.”

“No!” Yamato suddenly exclaimed, legs locking around Taichi’s hips and pushing him closer. “Grind into me more. It feels so fucking good.”

Taichi threw his head down, pushing his forehead against Yamato’s shoulder and dug his fingertips into his shoulders, pushing him down and thrusting forward one last time, filling Yamato up. It happened so quickly. His head was spinning and his eyes seemed to focus on everything and nothing at the same time. Pleasure was pulsing through his body and in that moment he’d seriously forgotten that they were two people doing this.

It didn’t seem to matter much.

“Did you come inside me?” Yamato’s voice was quivering, his legs tightening their grip. His breath was getting lost, coming out as quick moans and his hand kept pumping his dick as well as it could between their bodies. “I’m gonna–” Yamato cried, stopping to moan out the orgasm, “–fucking kill you.”


	6. Day Seven: Lisianthus - “A Lifelong Bond“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel set before "Your Friendship is Precious". Mimi wants the juicy details on why Sora and Yamato broke up. Maybe should've asked that in a more private setting.

**“Since you have, after ages,** found yourself a new boyfriend… Can I finally get the details of why you broke up with Yamato?”

Mimi had been dying to know since the day Sora and Yamato broke up. She hadn’t even tried to be delicate about it but Sora would always just smile politely and shake her head. Saying that it would have to wait.

So Mimi had waited.

And waited.

Now she was tired of waiting.

But Sora just smiled politely and shook her head. 

“Unfair!” Mimi groaned, throwing herself back in her seat and accidentally kicked the table. “Are you planning on spilling it to my gravestone or something?”

“Are you planning on dying before me?” Sora cocked an eyebrow, a dubious smile lurking on her lips. 

Unfair indeed. 

Sora knew she could keep this secret until her death and that it would torment Mimi every time she thought about it. It wasn’t that Mimi simply wondered or anything. She had been confused to as why they even ever got together, so when she had found out that they had broken up without a word to anyone and no one had noticed, it proved to Mimi that there was something delicious about this all. And she just had to know!

Mimi decided not to give up. She leaned forward again, holding her soda and put the straw to her lips. Slurping up the remaining sweetness while not taking her eyes of Sora who was beginning to look smug.

“Okay!” Mimi exclaimed, louder than intended. “Fine! You don’t have to give me _all_ the details. But considering the fact that we’re just about to go meet that new fine man of yours I think it’s about time you at least tell me _something_. As your long time awesomest friend I think it’s something I deserve!”

They had some pretty serious eye contact. Mimi using her softest, most seductive eyes. Sora looking kind as always. Which made it hard to guess the outcome.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Mimi made some victorious gestures.

Sora turned her eyes toward the window, looking out during a few silent seconds. Mimi was willing to give her all the time in the world if it meant she could finally be given enough clues to figure out the mystery that had been Sora and Yamato’s relationship.

“We just weren’t meant to be together.”

Sora kept staring out the window. Resting her chin on her hand. Eyes following the movements outside. Chest slowly rising and falling with every breath.

“That’s it?”

“Mhm.”

“Come on! You can do better than that!”

“Of course I can,” Sora said. She leaned back in her seat and looked at Mimi with a kind smile. Kind but in some way sad. “I just don’t think I should say too much.”

Mimi pouted. Not on purpose. She had just had her hopes get too big and now she was let down with Sora’s kindness and the remembrance of a broken heart. How could she keep arguing with that?

To get her mind off it Mimi snatched her soda mug and tried to drink up the rest, only to remember that she just had. With a movement a notch too harsh she put it back on the table and began to gather her things.

“Let’s go.”

“Wait…”

Mimi stopped with a hand on her bag and looked up at Sora. Watched her downcast eyes and the politely folded hands at the edge of the table.

“I know I’m being a bit… childish with this. But the thing is that I’m just ashamed I did that to myself.” Mimi dropped the bag without much thought and leaned forward. Eyes big and sparkling. “When Yamato and I got together I already had this feeling that it was more for convenience than anything else. But I told myself that if there wasn’t a chance for our feelings to grow we wouldn’t have taken the step to become a couple. You know?”

Sora looked up, hesitantly searching for understanding. Mimi simply nodded, making sure to keep her lips tight. Not wanting to accidentally break off the flow. Make the story come out short.

“But Yamato never felt anything romantic for me. From beginning to end. He cared for me a lot, I know that! But then one day I couldn’t help myself and I asked if there was someone he liked. He said yes. I asked if that person was me and… he said no. I asked him who it was and…”

Mimi held her breath.

“… he didn’t answer.”

What a letdown.

“I sort of had it figured out already, though. I know there’s only one person who can coax any sort of reaction from Yamato and can handle him at his worst.”

“What? Why couldn’t you handle that?”

“Because I never even got a chance to try. Even when we were dating they were together all the time. No matter what happens I’m pretty sure the two of them will always be together in one way or another. Actually, he is pretty transparent when you think about it. I felt like I was a fool for not noticing.”

“So all the time you were together Yamato was in love with someone else?”

“Pretty much.”

“Who?!”

Sora smiled. Big and warm as if she was thinking about her own love. Which just proved to show that more than her broken heart she was happy for Yamato. She really did deserve that crest of love.

“If you haven’t figured that out when you die, I’ll tell it to your gravestone.”

“Cheapskate!”

But they both ended up laughing at it. Mimi satisfied with the details she had. The mystery changing from their relationship to just Yamato. Mimi just couldn’t figure out who he could possibly like and why.

As they left the fast food restaurant neither of them had any clue that in the booth next to theirs sat a very red, very flustered friend of theirs. With a half-eaten burger in his hands and ketchup running down his fingers.

Taichi swallowed hard, his appetite gone.

That person that could coax reactions out of Yamato, the only one to see him at his worst and the one he’d been hanging out with all the time… that was Taichi, right?

Well that was… news. 


	7. Day Eight: Freebie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed. Yamato’s and Taichi’s relationship is still a secret. But maybe not for long…

**“So, Yamato, now when you finally have an apartment of your own…** Should I fuck in _your_ kitchen to get even with the two of you?”

For a moment it seemed like the world had stopped. That everyone around the small table suddenly froze. That the chatter in the room ceased with the turn of a hand. That the liquid flowing down Yamato’s mouth got stuck.

And it wasn’t very weird, because that’s exactly what happened.

Yamato had made sure to invite all the people he could think of to make sure that his housewarming party was more than just three or four people getting wasted. He hadn’t counted on most people showing up. So it had been a bit of a struggle to fit everyone around the table and everyone had squeezed as well as they could, except for Hikari and Iori who had taken the seats on the couch as soon as they realized it would be getting cramped.

Perhaps that was reason enough for Yamato to drop his guard. Or maybe the fact that literally years had passed since the kitchen incident was enough for Yamato to think that it wouldn’t ever be brought up again.

He was terribly wrong. 

The happy as always keyboardist, Yamada Tarou, had a smug expression on, not knowing that he was treading on thin ice with his cheeky question. Not knowing that Yamato would take a deep breath in shock. Ending with beer getting stuck in his throat.

That was the point where things got chaotic. Yamato was coughing his lungs up, while those who had heard what Tarou said looked at him with confused eyes. All while those who hadn’t been paying attention was turning to Yamato to see what had happened, Taichi included.

“Yamato are you okay?” Taichi asked Yamato, a hand on his shoulder.

“Who fucked in your kitchen?” Takeru asked the keyboardist.

“Yamato and Taichi,” Tarou answered just as Taichi was taking a sip of his beer but ended up spraying it over the table.

If time hadn’t stopped before it did now.

Taichi didn’t even bother wiping the liquid from his mouth and didn’t seem to care if anything had gotten wet. He just stared at the keyboardist whose smile was slowly fading as he looked around the group. Yamato got his coughing under control, chugged some water, and broke the silence that fell with the slam of his glass to the table.

“Yamato and Taichi _fucked_ in your kitchen?!” Mimi suddenly exclaimed, getting up on her knees in excitement. “So all these years Yamato was in love with _Taichi_?! Oh my god! It makes so much sense!”

It might not have been the best thing to exclaim. Those who had missed the first comment suddenly gasped in surprise and Yamato had to sit there and feel the stares of pretty much everyone he called a friend.

“I’m gonna–” without even thinking it over Yamato reached over the table and grabbed the kitchen knife they had used to cut the cake Mimi had baked, “–fucking kill you.”

Yamato hadn’t even gotten out of his seat when Tarou had already escaped out of the room. Stepping into his shoes and hurled himself at the door. “I think I have to leave, bye, thank you!”

“You’re dead!” Yamato exclaimed as he got up from his seat. But before he had the time to sprint he already had Taichi hugging his abdomen from behind, latching himself to Yamato like an anchor. 

“You can’t kill your friends, Yamato!”

“If you don’t let me go I’ll kill you too!” 

Yamato wasn’t thinking clear. Not until he turned around to kick Taichi off and accidentally saw the silent crowd around the table. Only then did it dawn on him what he was doing and what had just happened. Without a word he dropped the knife and as he did Taichi released him, throwing himself back to avoid getting hurt. Yamato slowly backed away, heat rising in his face.

_Oh, crap._

In the next second he rushed to the bathroom, turning to the best solution to any problem – run away from it.

All of his friends just stared in silence.

* * *

 **Since the first time Daisuke** had met Taichi he had known that he wanted to be just like his senpai. The years passed and Daisuke kept trying to be like Taichi. Taking inspiration in everything from hair to fashion to way of living.

So to suddenly hear that his precious senpai had been doing perverted things with Yamato in a friend’s kitchen was a bit hard for Daisuke to process. The gears in his head were spinning out of control in a desperate attempt to grasp the situation, but he couldn’t make any sense of it whatsoever.

“Well, I better go after Tarou.” Everyone had been sitting silently when suddenly the Knife of Day guitarist got up from his seat next to Daisuke. “Gotta make sure he doesn’t do something stupid like coming back. Kiss Yamato goodbye from me, will ya, Taichi?” and as he passed by Taichi he gently patted his head as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kiss Yamato? Wait, did that mean the-guitarist-that-Daisuke-had-forgotten-the-name-of was gay? Was Yamato gay too? _And_ Taichi-senpai?!

“Wait is everyone gay all of a sudden?!”

He had barely finished his sentence when he suddenly had a designer slipper flung at his head. On the other side of the table Mimi was holding another one, threatening to throw it too.

“Don’t be narrow minded, Daisuke!” she waved the slipper in the air, having Daisuke shrink in his seat. Not that he was afraid of slippers, but he didn’t want to piss anyone off. Especially not Taichi.

So Daisuke settled, sitting quietly. Although he wasn’t any less confused than before he did realize that maybe exclaiming something like he had wasn’t very smooth. Not when the host of the party had locked himself in the bathroom. And with just a glance Daisuke could tell that Taichi was very much bothered by this.

Then of course Mimi didn’t do anything to make it better.

“This is so unexpected, Taichi! Or not really! It’s just… I wondered why you didn’t have a girlfriend all this time, but I just figured you had no luck in that department. Please, please, please tell me how it happened! And when? Not the kitchen thing, I mean the two of you getting together because that’s the sweetest thing I’ve heard in years!”

By the way Taichi didn’t answer and didn’t even look at Mimi he was probably just as uncomfortable with her approach as Daisuke’s.

“You know, I’m going to go see how Yamato’s doing…”

No one stopped him. Not even Mimi who looked like she was about to explode from all the curiosity. Daisuke took a quick look around the table, noticing how no one really looked at Taichi as he knocked on the door to the bathroom.

Daisuke was still feeling confused. More than just confused. A restlessness was growing in his body and he wanted someone to explain in detail to him what was going on. If anything he wanted Taichi to put him to ease and make things feel just like normal again.

With Taichi joining Yamato in the bathroom that was obviously not about to happen any time soon. Instead Daisuke decided to ignore Mimi’s threat from earlier and opened his mouth. 

“Seriously, am I the only one weirded out by this?” He didn’t dare look up and just threw the question out there, hoping someone would make this feel easier.

“No, I am also weirded out by this!” Jyou was quick to raise his hand but quickly put it down again when Mimi glared his way. 

“Honestly, guys? I thought you were better than this! You shouldn’t judge them. Nothing has changed from yesterday or a year ago. They’re still your friends! Still the same Yamato and Taichi as always.”

“But that’s the weird part!” Daisuke exclaimed. “It’s Yamato-san and Taichi-senpai! That’s as if me and…” Daisuke looked across the table, locking eyes with the troubled-looking blonde. “… Takeru would have, you know, been in a secret relationship for the last couple of years. That’d be really weird!”

Apparently it was. Because as Daisuke looked at Takeru he noticed how he went from looking paler than normal to looking redder than ever. Still looking troubled. In fact, he looked even more troubled now.

For the moment that followed Daisuke grew incredibly quiet and a bit distant. Not hearing Mimi’s answer or noticing that his comment had the rest of the party find their voice again. All he saw was that Takeru squirmed in his seat and was looking everywhere but at Daisuke.

That sort of reaction on that sort of comment. Even Daisuke was smart enough to realize that _something_ was up. He just didn’t know _what_ that something was.

Yet.

* * *

 **Yamato didn’t want to go back.** If anything he would have happily stayed in the bathroom until everyone had gone home, grown old and died.

But when Taichi joined him in the bathroom he had quickly grow cheesy and overprotective, something Yamato couldn’t stand. For a second he had allowed himself to fall into the trap and sat down in Taichi’s lap to find a bit of comfort, but the second Taichi had opened his mouth he ruined it. Yamato had felt chills run down his spine from the sweet nonsense. It had the opposite effect of what was intended, but it had worked. Yamato had agreed to go back out if it meant Taichi would stop.

As they stepped out of the bathroom Yamato didn’t expect everyone out there to be talking about other things. But they were. They barely even noticed that Yamato was back. Just a few who looked at them but then went back to their conversations.

“I told you no one would care,” Taichi said and put an arm over Yamato’s shoulders.

It really did seem like no one cared.

“Yeah, whatever.” Yamato wasn’t about to admit to anything. His pride was hurt and it still tortured him to know that all the people in the room now knew of his darkest secret.

“I’m telling you! I could even kiss you right here, right now and no one would care.”

Yamato felt a tug at the corner of his mouth but tried to suppress it. “Really?”

“Really.”

But Yamato wasn’t expecting Taichi to actually do it. To feel the familiar touch of Taichi’s damp lips against his cheek. His heart quickening and color rising. A gasp had Yamato look up and see his friends faces painted with surprise and delight.

Yamato wasn’t having any of that and he was not locking himself in the bathroom again. Without giving any sort of warning he twirled out of Taichi’s grip, grabbed his collar and planted his fist in Taichi’s face.

Yamato didn’t look back. Not acknowledging the flabbergasted Taichi and his protests. No, he simply turned and looked around the table to see what free seat he should take, noticing a few changes from when he had left. The guitarist Haruto was gone and Daisuke had sat down next to Takeru, taking the spot Yamato had been in before.

Normally that wouldn’t have made Yamato think twice. But there was obviously something going on with Takeru red to his ears, silently keeping his gaze high without looking at anything in particular and with Daisuke invading his personal space, leaning in and staring at him without a word. 

So Yamato decided to sit between them, having both gasp in surprise as the tension between them seemed to snap.

“So,” Yamato began as he looked around the table, ignoring Taichi’s groans and complaints behind him, “what happened while I was gone?” 

No one said a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> When I wrote this I had the intention to write an extra with Daisuke and Takeru, but I never got around to actually write it and I've forgotten what it was supposed to be about. So yeah, that's the reason for the Daikeru bits. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this because I sure as hell enjoyed sharing it. Thank you so much for all the support.


End file.
